


silent thoughts who had the crown

by smallredboy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, Pining, Power Imbalance, Trans Angelica Schuyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Angelica, Queen of Albany, likes one of the women working in the kitchens.





	silent thoughts who had the crown

**Author's Note:**

> fills the trope bingo square for AU: Royalty, and is also for femslashficlets janelle monae prompt table.
> 
> title from JOHNNY by brockhampton.
> 
> enjoy!

Angelica doesn’t dare mention it to anybody other than her sister.

There’s a quiet understanding in between her and Eliza, an understanding she doesn’t share with her husband. They’re married for the appearances, for the look of a queen and her prince. She’s been trying to have him be pregnant, with no much luck so far, but they’re both of their kind, it’ll work out.

Although, for her, all she cares about is the pretty woman who works in their palace’s kitchen.

She keeps quiet about it, because there’s no way she could want something to do with the Queen of Albany, her employer, the ruler of their domain. Her name is Maria Lewis, and God if she isn’t beautiful. It makes something inside her stir deep, something she’s felt little times beforehand.

It all goes back to her in the end, when she raises the workers’ salaries, talks over socio-economic struggles with Margarita and Eliza.

“I should talk to her,” Angelica says.

Eliza’s brows furrow and she fixes up her sister’s corset, letting her get more comfortable in her own skin.

“I do not think she would want anything to do with you.”   


Angelica swallows. “Yes, I know. But if the word of the queen goes out, of her talking to her _lowly_ servants…”  


Eliza hums and shrugs, letting Angelica put her dress on. She gives a twirl and looks at Eliza for approval, who stands up to give her a quick peck on the cheek. “You should think this through.”   
  
“I have, Eliza.”   


Eliza rolls her eyes and gives her a hug. “Just don’t mess up.”   


Angelica hums and nods, getting out of her quarters and heading to the kitchens. It’s near dinnertime, surely the girl would be there, cooking or cleaning. She is pretty, prettier than most women she’s held out her heart for before- long curls shaping her face; trousers and a blouse to keep herself able to do her job right, all while still looking incredible.

She walks to the kitchens, and opens the door, immediately inundated by a multitude of scents. She draws in a breath and then has many, many people rush towards her.

“Your Majesty! What may I help you with?”   
  
Angelica dismisses them quietly, “Nothing, nothing. Please continue with your jobs.”   
  
She heads toward Maria- she’s cleaning some dishes. Her hands are a little calloused, and her brows are knitted together in focus, and God, she’s so beautiful.

Angelica knows nothing can come of it, after all. What would she want to do with the Queen of Albany? She’s their ruler. She shouldn’t be thinking about a servant like this, shouldn’t want to kiss her. She will say yes out of obligation to the crown if she asks.

After a few minutes of her staring longingly, Maria puts the dish down and turns. “What do you—” her eyes widen and she gets on one knee. “Your Majesty, I apologize for my rudeness. What do you need, Your Majesty?”   
  
Angelica finds herself speechless for the first time in her life. Maria is talking to her. “Stand up, Ms. Lewis,” she says, voice choked off a little.

Maria is blushing a little, if her eyes aren’t betraying her. “Of course,” she says, obeying.

“I don’t need anything. Ms. Lewis. I was just checking on the kitchens.”   
  
“Understood, Your Majesty.”   


Angelica looks at the young woman and her curls, and her soft brown eyes, and the way she shrinks on herself and decides she can’t let herself touch her. As much as she wants to. So she turns and walks off to the exit.


End file.
